Aftermath
by Kin Ryu
Summary: (Seifer/Zell) Must you always give in to the anger? *Chapter 10 now up!*
1. Meeting of the Two

We hide ourselves from the world,  
Never showing our feelings  
Our emotions.  
But when you find someone  
They'll break your shield.  
And what will they find inside?  
  
  
Hyperion clattered to the ground, Seifer falling after it. Exhausted, he drifted into sleep with dreams and nightmares intertwining like DNA strands.   
  
'My Knight. Seifer Almasy. What a foolish concept.' This creature, shifting between its three forms, a woman, a monster and a demon. Its faithful pet transforming from winged devil to lionesque monster. The Sorceress from the future, the present, the past, looked down upon him.   
  
'Would you like to be free, my child? Would you like to have another chance at being a SeeD? I can change the past, alter your future, construct your now. But if I do that, you may destoy me.' She slid her icy fingers along his cheek. 'But my little Knight wouldn't do that. He *needs* me. He *needs* me to define who he is.'  
  
'No! I don't need you! I never did ...' Seifer lifted Hyperion to his fighting stance and waited for the Sorceress' next move. Griever's eyes glowed and he bared his teeth, growling viciously. Ultimecia raised her hand and the beast silenced, melting into a four-legged animal. She looked down upon him, laughing as she herself melted from that same abomination into a creature with a hollow shell for a face.   
  
'You *need* me. You *crave* me. You don't know what you are! Answer me this, child; Who are you?' She stared at him intensely, the light glowing brighter. The Knight dropped his gunblade down to his hip and watched her carefully.  
  
'I am Seifer Almasy. Child of no one. Raised by Matron. I am the wielder of Hyperion. I am the friend of Fujin and Raijin. I am ... me. This is me.' He spread his hands to the side, showing himself as he stood. Hyperion slid from his hand and onto the emptiness beneath his feet. 'I am no longer your Knight.'  
  
Ultimecia dropped her head towards the ground and the light faded out. Her skin melted and formed back into a woman. The wings on her back rose slightly and she turned towards Griever. The creature screamed in fury as one of the Sorceress' baby angels absorbed it back into time, sending it where it belonged. She smiled and did the same to the man in front of her.   
  
Seifer smiled as the angel fell down from the white light. Such an ironic view of her powers. The baby's wings started to dissolve like the Griever's. Ultimecia gasped as Seifer calmly leaned down and picked up Hyperion.   
  
'Your power is derived from the fear of the Sorceress. But now, that I do not fear you, or what you can do, you have no power!' Seifer ran forward and pulled Hyperion down above her head.  
  
The blonde stopped and a look of shock contorted his face. Hyperion fell behind his head and he, to his knees clutching his stomach. Ultimecia smiled down at him.  
  
'Children are *always* scared that their elders will hurt them.'  
  
Seifer shot awake from his dream, panting. He held his hands to his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and panted again. A roar from deep in the cave answered him. Suddenly he turned angry.  
  
'Shut up, you fucking Grendel!' The echo faded away into the stone walls. Seifer reached over and hefted Hyperion into his lap. His hand wrenched the hilt until his knuckles turned white under the worn gloves. A Bite Bug floated into the room and was met with the blade of his weapon. The two pieces slid to the ground.  
  
He pulled out a filthy piece of cloth and wiped the green blood off the gunblade. The blonde sat down and gathered his coat into a bundle which he slid into the brown bookbag he had found. He didn't want to stay here any longer. It was another place polluted with bad dreams and memories.  
  
But he did need a place to stay the night. Balamb city was nearest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Ma? I'm home. Ma?' Zell looked around the kitchen and moved into the living room. He shrugged and took the stairs two at a time up to his room. Everything was *still* exactly as he had left it. It made the blonde wonder if he Ma Dincht ever went into his room at all when he wasn't home.   
A note taped to his dresser proved him wrong. He threw his duffle bag onto the bed and tore the note off the piece of furniture. Scribbled in his mother's neat writing was:  
  
Zell,  
Sorry, I couldn't be here when you came home. But I had to leave and head over to Timber on the train for a few days. I'll call you when I get there tonight.  
Love, Ma  
  
Zell sighed and tossed the note into a drawer. What could he do now? Well, may as well take a walk around town and say 'HI' to everyone.  
  
He closed the door tightly behind him, not that he really need have bothered. No one stole from anyone else in Balamb.   
  
It appeared that while he had taken his vacation here, everyone in the city had taken their vacation somewhere else. Zell headed back to his house and grabbed some fishing gear from his room. He headed down towards the pier and sat down. Casting his line, he set the pole into a holder. Patience was never really his thing.  
  
Zell started to shadowbox that ever invisible opponent. He did a tornado kick followed by a quick punch. The martial artist turned towards a physical target. He jumped at it, doing a high kick and using his momentum to flip backwards and hitting his invisible enemy in the chin with both feet. He stopped and posed, ready for a non-existance attack. He fell to the ground, missed by the kick, and swung his foot out to trip up his enemy.   
  
The blonde jumped to his feet again and started again with simple combo punches. First, a right jab, left uppercut, right low hit. He stopped short with a left jab coming only inches from a man's face. He stared up at him, dumbstruck. Zell somersaulted backwards and set himself in a fighting stance.  
  
'What are you doing in my city, Seifer? Did your mistress release you from your collar and leash?' He stared the older boy down, threatening him to try and attack.  
  
'I'm not here to fight ...'  
  
'Yeah, fucking, right!' Zell screamed at him.  
  
'You don't believe me? Here, Hyperion.' Seifer pulled out the gunblade from its scabbard and threw it on the ground, letting it skid to Zell's feet. Zell reached down and picked up the heavy weapon, looking at Seifer.   
  
'What are you doing here?' Zell asked quietly, slowly.   
  
'I needed a place to stay the night, so I came here. To the hotel.' Seifer gestured behind him to the tall pale blue building.   
  
Zell looked him up and down. 'You don't even have any money, do you?' Seifer shook his head.   
  
'How where you gonna pay?'   
  
'I wasn't. I was just gonna leave part way through the night. Add another check to the list of things I've screwed up.'  
  
'No.' Zell handed Hyperion back to its owner. 'Come stay at my house for the night. Ma's not home.' Seifer stared at him, lost in this sudden attack of graciousness.   
  
'Why?'   
  
'It's my hometown. I can be hospitable in my own home. Besides, Ma would kill me if she found out that someone I knew was in town and I never invited them to stay.' Zell let go of Hyperion and went to gather his fishing gear. A particularly big fish grapped the rod as he was taking it out. Caught off guard, Zell fell into the water. He surfaced a minute later holding the fish triumphantly above his head and his bangs stuck down over his eyes. 


	2. Tears Shed of Pain

Seifer tossed his backpack into the corner of Zell's room and gazed around. His eyes lingered on the shotguns on their display shelf and the punching bag in its corner, contradictory of each other. Seifer raised his hand to run his fingers over the barrel of the top rifle.  
  
Zell's hand shot out and gripped at Seifer's wrist with almost bruising force. 'Not that. Just, please. Don't touch my grandfather's guns.' He released Seifer's arm and the older blonde nodded. He moved over to the punching bag and gave it a good swing. Pulling his hand back, rubbing his wrist where it had twisted, he turned to Zell.  
  
'Thanks again for letting me stay here.' Zell almost shivered at how weird that had sounded. He nodded and waved it off with his Ergheiz-gloved hand.   
  
'Yeah, don't worry about it. Hey? Why ... why don't you come downstairs and help me gut that fish and we can have it for supper.' Zell turned on his heel and headed down the stairs, hearing Seifer's heavy boots hit the steps behind him.   
  
Zell started pulling some spices and plates down from the shelves. He passed Seifer a large gutting knife as he reached for a frying pan. Globbing some butter on it, Zell tossed it on the propane stove. Carefully, Seifer used the blade to remove the fish's head and then pulled it down along its belly. The younger boy watched him work from the corner of his eye.  
  
With a deep sigh, he moved across the room and removed some potatoes. Slipping off his gloves onto a side table, Zell sat down and started peeling the vegetables. He heard the slap of two large pieces of Balamb silver trout hit the frying pan. It sizzled gently as Seifer sprinkled some spices onto it.  
  
The potatoes done, the fighter stood and took them to the sink to rinse them out. He stopped and stared at Seifer Almasy, standing in front of him with the knife held almost like it was Hyperion.   
  
'Seifer? What are ... what are you doin'?' Zell watched carefully as he held the knife more sure, more positively. Gripping his hands on the edges of his bowl, Zell swore at himself for leaving Ergheiz on the table.   
  
Before Zell had known what happened, Seifer had him pushed up against the wall with his hands behind his back and the knife to his throat. Zell laughed and mischief gleamed in his eyes.  
  
'Did you forget that I learned to fight with my feet, too?' he asked silently. He brought up his knee to the side and into Seifer's ribs, throwing him to the ground. Seifer gasped for breath and tried to reach for the knife. Zell stepped onto his hand, pulling Ergheiz over his fingers.   
  
'What did you try that for Seifer?' The blonde shook his head slowly back and forth, eyes trained on the ground.   
  
'You wouldn't understand,' he muttered in a rough voice. 'You just would *not* understand.'  
  
'Try me,' Zell demanded. He kicked away the knife and let Seifer stand up. The man was still taller than he was, but he moved into his personal space.   
  
'She's still following me. I can hear her every night. She whispers to me. It's the same dream every night, I can never kill her. She tells me I need her, that I'm nobody without her. I hear her every night ...' Seifer's eyes started to overflow with cold tears. His shoulders racked with sobs as the tears stained his black shirt.  
  
Zell watched him in amazement. Seifer's face screwed into what appeared to be an attempt at smiling.  
  
'She's still there. In my mind. And I don't want her to affect you.'   
  
'Who's her?' he asked, knowing the answer but fearing it just the same.  
  
'Ultimecia.' The tears strengthened in his eyes and fell freely down his cheeks with no more pretense of resistance.  
  
Zell moved forward and held onto Seifer's broad shoulders. He gripped the man's face and forced him to look into his own azure eyes.   
  
'You don't have to be afraid of her. I'll stay with you.' Zell lightly brushed his lips over Seifer's. Seifer moved into a hug with Zell.  
  
'Thank you.' 


	3. Try Again

'I'm home. Zell!' Ma Dincht's voice rang up the stairs to Zell's empty room. She poked her head in the door and moved towards the dresser to pick up the note:  
  
Hey Ma!  
Found a friend in town this weekend. We've just gone for a walk, but we don't expect to be back for another few hours. Sorry, I missed you! Talk to ya later!  
Zell  
  
'That boy. Always off playing with his little friends,' Ma said to herself almost dreamily. She went downstairs and started cleaning up and preparing supper for the two boys when they came home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Balamb Garden. Seifer stepped up closer to the building and looked up at the blue and aqua colored stones. He breathed deep and glanced back at Zell.  
  
'You know you don't have to do this, right? You don't have to help me here. I ... I can try again on my own. Your status may be affected becase of me.' Seifer watched as Zell moved up beside him and stared at the Garden too.   
  
'I know. But I want to help.'  
  
'Even after all I've done? You shouldn't be helping me. I tried to kill you four seperate times, I tried to compress time, I-'  
  
'You,' Zell cut him off, 'were brainwashed. *You* are trying to redeem yourself. Besides, shouldn't you have at least some sort of knowledge about Sorceresses that we don't. Something about what we can expect from the future ones to come.'  
  
'You said it yourself. I was brainwashed, I know hardly anymore than you do.' Seifer started to march towards the front gates. The man at the booth ducked beneath the window before slowly raising back up.   
  
Shaking, and his eyes flitting towards Hyperion held at the ready, the man inquired as to the reason of his visit.   
  
'I'm reapplying towards SeeD status.' The man shook his head.  
  
'You can't enter with that ... weapon,' he stuttered. Zell moved forward and took the gunblade from Seifer, trying to make the weight seem natural in his hand.  
  
'It's mine.' He twisted the weapon in his hand, trying to find a comfortable position for the metal. Gripping it tightly, the dragon skin squeaking, he challenged the gatekeeer with his eyes.   
  
'Zell? But you're a martial artist. Why would you want a gunblade?'  
  
Zell glared at him and answered, 'I'm starting a collection. I'm looking on getting a Twin Lance next, then starting onto Nunchakus. Anything else?'  
  
'No, go ahead.' The man watched them enter the building then called ahead to Headmaster Squall's office.   
  
Squall met them in the lobby. Zell studied him carefully as he handed Hyperion back to Seifer. The two gunblade-fighters looked each other up and down. Quite contrary to their situations, Squall was the one looking more worn down and tired. Seifer appeared more alert, on edge and a slight bit more buffed.  
  
'So you've come to reapply? Why?' Squall asked sharply.  
  
'I want to fulfill my dream of becoming a SeeD. And I'm trying to help. Trying to fix the mistakes I've made.'   
  
'Fine. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now. Come up in two hours and we'll see. Zell, keep Hyperion by you.' Squall turned and stalked off towards the elevators.   
  
Zell and Seifer shared a look of anxiety and nervousness as they headed towards the dorms. 


	4. Seperation

'What do you think? Do I have a chance?' Seifer asked as he paced back and forth in Zell's room. Zell lay stretched out on the bed with his feet up on the wall. He carefully chipped the blood and dirt out from the deep cracks on his gloves.   
  
'Well,' Zell started as the other man stopped and sat down. 'He didn't kick you out the moment we walked through the gates, so I suppose that's a pretty good sign.' Zell rolled over and pulled Ergheiz back on.   
  
'I don't know. What if Squall just wants to tease me?' Seifer rubbed his hand over his face and looked out the window.  
  
'Squall wouldn't do that.'  
  
'How do you know he wouldn't?'  
  
'How do you know he would?' Zell retorted. Seifer looked down from the sky and at the other blonde. 'You know you're beautiful when you're worried?'  
  
Seifer stared dumbfounded. 'What ... what do you mean?' he asked.   
  
'I mean that you are beautiful.' Zell stood and moved to sit on the desk beside Seifer. He leaned forward on his elbows and looked him right in the eyes. 'Why do you think I kissed you back at my house?'  
  
'I ... thought ... I don't know. But I didn't think ... *this*.' Zell hopped down and wandered towards the door to his room. He pressed on the sensor and the door hissed open.   
  
'I guess you don't want this either.' He stepped through the door and ran off as fast as he could. Seifer jumped up to the door and looked out but Zell was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn ... your ... stupid ... IMPULSES!' Zell yelled as another Grat fell down. He pulled his hand from the creature's stomach. 'Damn, damn, damn,' he chanted under his breath while he washed off the goo in a nearby stream. In the distance, a T-Rexaur roared, its voice bounced off the glass roof.   
  
'Don't worry. I'll find you soon enough,' he called back. The next turn produced the ancient monster. 'I told you I would.' Zell threw himself headlong into the battle.  
  
Upper kick, low punch. Jab, uppercut, heel drop. Faster. Not fast enough. Suddenly the dinosaur swung its tail and threw Zell to the ground. Quezacotl's name on his lips, he paused. No. He had to do this on his own.  
  
He picked himself up and braced for the next attack. Roundhouse kick, tornado kick, left jab. Zell paused to take a breath. The T-Rexaur monopolized this opportunity. It rushed the little blonde and knocked him to the ground. Zell sprawled out on the ground, his arms scraped to hell.   
  
The monster stomped on him with one giant foot, crushing his legs. Zell screamed in pain and clutched his legs. The burning overwhelmed him and the last image imprinted in his mind was the glistening white fangs before he fainted. 


	5. Gains And Losses

'Holy Hyne!' Selphie yelled as she came upon Zell laying under a tree, unconscious and bloody. She cast a Curaga spell on him and watched as the wounds started to seal themselves up.   
  
'Curaga, Curaga, Curaga!' she repeated until all but the biggest wounds were closed. Slipping Zell's arm around her shoulders, Selphie cast her last Float spell on him and lead the blonde into the infirmary.   
  
'Oh my heavens! What happened, Selphie?' Dr Kadowaki questioned as she helped to place the unconscious boy on the bed. Quickly, pulling out a curved needle and some thread, she started to suture the tears on his legs and stomach.   
  
Finished, Dr Kadowaki tried a Phoenix Down to pump enough adrenaline into Zell's body to awaken him. He didn't twitch. Dr Kadowaki tried another with the same result.  
  
Selphie sat in the chair outside the small room and cried. She sniffled and tried to wipe her eyes clean, but another glance towards Zell and Dr Kadowaki sent her back into tears.  
  
Dr Kadowaki came out and gripped the small girl by the shoulders.  
  
'Selphie? What happened?'  
  
'I don't know. I just found him under a tree. I cast about four Curagas to try to heal him. What attacked him?'   
  
'Looks like one of the older T-Rexaurs in the Center. The elders don't give up a fight as easily as the younger ones the cadets usually battle.' Dr Kadowaki spared a quick glance at Zell's unconscious form.  
  
'What's wrong with him? Why didn't the adrenaline wake him up?' She studied the doctor's eyes as she took a deep breath and answered.  
  
'Selphie ... I ... Zell's in a coma. The T-Rexaur must've hit him really hard into the ground or a tree.'  
  
'Oh my ...' Selphie trailed off and broke into another round of tears. Dr Kadowaki pulled her into an embrace.  
  
'When ... will he be okay?' she quietly asked, scared of the answer.  
  
'I ... I'm not sure, Selphie.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer paused in front of the door, contemplating whether to knock or just walk in. Sighing, he rapped his knuckles on the mahogany. Squall's sharp, authoritive voice called him in. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and entered. Squall stood behind his desk, looking out the window, the very image of a leader.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'My name is Seifer Almasy, coming to reapply for SeeD status,' he recited perfectly. It hadn't been the first time he'd tried for a second chance.   
  
Squall finally turned and looked at Seifer. The sunlight combined with his long bangs producing shadows over his face left his expression unreadable. Unconsciously, he ran his left hand along the hilt of Lionheart. Seifer stood tall and refused to admit he was nervous that Squall would attack him in a second. And he'd been foolish enough to leave Hyperion in Zell's dorm room.  
  
'Where's Zell?' Squall asked quietly. Seifer shrugged one shoulder and flashed his eyes out the window. He had been wondering that, too. Had he hurt Zell? He didn't really know if he did want Zell or not. He certainly didn't want to hurt him. After all he'd done, Zell had been the first one to forgive past grievances and to try and help him.  
  
'Seifer?' Squall snapped him out of his reverie. He straightened his shoulders and braced his legs, ready for the refusal.  
  
'Admitted.' He turned away from Seifer and looked back out the window. Seifer couldn't see the small smile playing on his lips. 'For you, Sis,' he whispered under his breath.  
  
'Thank you, sir ... Thanks, Squall,' Seifer replied as he snapped a salute and left.  
  
As soon as he entered the elevator, Seifer pumped his fist into the air.  
  
  
~o~  
  
I hope this is long enough for you guys. ^-^ Thanks be to Ethrial, Persephone and Baconfat for reviewing. Next chapter asap! (Damn Zell for going into a coma! It's starting to sound like a soap opera!) 


	6. Realization

One hour ... no Zell. Two hours ... no Zell. Three hours ... no Zell.  
  
'Fuck this,' Seifer muttered. He stood and holstered Hyperion, moving quickly out the door and towards Quistis' room. She had always been the nosy one, she should know where Zell was.  
  
'Quistis?' he called out.   
  
'It's open. Come in,' came the muffled reply. Seifer pressed on the sensor and moved in to see Quistis with a towel wrapped around her long hair. She dropped the cloth to the floor and snatched up Save The Queen upon seeing Seifer. Out of reflex, he pulled Hyperion out.   
  
Realizing the mistake he'd just made, Seifer hastily put the gunblade away. Quistis held the whip taut between her hands and watched him carefully.   
  
'What do you want, Seifer? What're you doing in Garden?' She quickly snapped the weapon against the floor by his feet.  
  
'I'm readmitted to Garden. I can't find Zell though. Have you seen him?' Quistis eyed the man before believing that he was telling the truth.   
  
'No, I haven't. Why are you looking for him?' she asked.  
  
'He was supposed to come up to Squall's office with me. But I haven't seen him in about four and a half hours.'   
  
'I don't know. Hang on.' She moved over to the intercom by her door, and pressed the small red button. A second later, Squall's voice crackled over the line.  
  
'Yes, Quistis?'  
  
'Have you seen Zell around lately? He's been missing for about four and a half hours.'   
  
'No. Try the Infirmary. He probably got beat up in the Training Center again.'  
  
'Thanks, Squall.' She nodded at Seifer. 'There you go. Try the Infirmary. He probably got in a fight with a T-Rexaur that caught him by surprise.' He nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Headmaster? This is Dr. Kadowaki. I have something to report,' she said grimly.   
  
'Yes? What's wrong, Doctor?' Squall unconsciously tensed at the unease in her voice.  
  
'One of the SeeDs has gone into a coma. I don't know how long until he awakens.'  
  
'He? Which one of my SeeDs is ill?'  
  
'Um ... It's ... It's Zell Dincht, sir.'   
  
'Zell ... Dincht?'  
  
'Headmaster?'  
  
Squall snapped out of his astonishment. 'Thank you, Dr Kadowaki.'  
  
Seifer walked into the infirmary that minute.   
  
'Doctor? Have you seen Zell Dincht? He's been missing for about four and a half hours.' She paused and stared at him, amazed to see the Sorceress' Knight back in the Garden.   
  
'Oh, sorry. I should probably mention I've been allowed back into Balamb Garden.' Seifer waited for her to recover, but it didn't appear she was going to.  
  
'Dr Kadowaki? Have you seen Zell?' She placed a hand over her mouth and started stammering.  
  
'Zell? Zell Dincht?'   
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
'Um ... Seifer. He's ... he's in there.' She pointed to the room at her left. He moved forward and made to pull open the curtains when she grabbed his hand.  
  
'Seifer? Um ... Zell's ... He's ... in a coma. Selphie found him in the Training Center. A T-Rexaur attacked him. There's been a severe blow to his head. I ... I don't know when he'll come to.'   
  
'Zell's ... in a coma?' Seifer repeated. He sat down heavily in a nearby chair, placing his hands on the sides of his head. 'He's ... in a coma. Zell Dincht ...' Tears started to well up in his eyes. He stood up, unsteadily and moved to the closed off room. Dr Kadowaki went to stop him.  
  
'No. I ... I need to see him myself. Please?' She stopped and watched as Seifer pulled apart the curtains. Zell lay on the bed with a few machines attached to his arm and head, taking pulses and checking brain waves. The thin blue line on the brain wave monitor flowed steadily, every now and then flickering with large irregularities.   
  
Seifer moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, letting the curtain close behind him. He picked up Zell's hand. He looked so unnatural, so pale. Not bouncing around, perfectly still. This wasn't Zell Dincht. It was a faint shadow of who he was.   
  
Seifer couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, bitter salt tainting his lips. His shoulders racked with sobs.  
  
'Hyne, Zell.'  
  
  
  
  
ANs: Ah man! Seifer found out! Now it's really going soap opera. Did I make Seifer too sappy? I mean ... Seifer Almasy, former Sorceress' Knight crying? Please review so I know! 


	7. Admittance

Seifer removed Hyperion from its sheath and posed, waiting for the T-Rexaur to attack him. It charged forward, snarling and swung its tail. Seifer jumped over it and stabbed the creature's back, removing the tail. Blood spilled onto the ground and it roared in anger. Seifer slipped under its stomach and pulled the gunblade down along the reptile's stomach. Remains of its last meal fell behind him and splattered on his trenchcoat.  
  
Turning back, he watched as the T-Rexaur struggled for breath before its chest collapsed. Seifer moved closer and stared down at the mess. Something in the slime puddle caught his eye. Reaching down, he picked up a glove. Worn Dragon Skin gloves. Ergheiz.  
  
He glared at the carcus and kicked the skull until it was almost unrecognizable.   
  
'Damn fucking bitch!' he screamed. 'You're the one who put Zell in the fucking coma! Fuck! You put the only person I love into a coma.' Seifer stopped and stared at the striped skin.   
  
'"The only person I love?"' he whispered softly to himself. Sure, Zell had shown him compassion all this time. For no reason. But Squall had let him back into Garden. He didn't love Squall. Damn.  
  
'I love Zell.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I have to go in to see Zell,' Seifer told Dr Kadowaki. He held up the cleaned Ergheiz gloves. She nodded and pulled the curtain apart for him.  
  
Seifer sat down on the bed beside Zell.  
  
'Hey, Zell. Um ... look. I found Ergheiz. Ah, Hyne. How the hell do you talk to someone in a freaking coma?' he muttered as he slid the gloves over the boy's stiff fingers. Seifer waited and scratched the back of his head, hoping for a reaction.   
  
'Zell ... Remember how you said you ... Well you tried to say .... Kind of said ... Fucking Hyne! Zell, I love you, too.' He leaned forward and kissed Zell. Fingers twined into his hair.  
  
'What the hell?!' Seifer exclaimed as he pulled back. Zell smiled weakly up from the bed.   
  
'You're awake!' Seifer tugged Zell into his arms and hugged him tightly. Light pats on his shoulder got him to let go a tiny bit.  
  
'You can't squeeze me that hard, Seifer. I'm a recovering man.' He leaned forward and kissed the taller blonde on the lips. 'Good to know you love me, too. At least now I don't feel like a total idiot for telling you that.'  
  
'Chickenwuss,' Seifer said quietly.  
  
'Don't call me that,' Zell responded as he grasped Seifer shirt and hauled him into another kiss.  
  
  
  
~o~  
  
Author's Notes: Damn, this one was *super* short. Sorry about that. But aren't you all happy that Seifer *finally* admitted that he liked Zell. In case any of you are wondering why the hell the T-Rexaur ate the gloves and left Zell, T-Rexaurs are cannibals in my little mind. The reptilian Dragon Skin was tasty, so it pulled them off.   
  
SEIFER AND ZELL FOREVER!!! Oh yes, 4eva! 


	8. Annoyance

'Seifer. I have a mission for you to undertake. Consider it your field exam. You'll be going with Irvine Kinneas, since he wants to take his as well. You'll also be paired with a new cadet. Ariena Nagru. She transferred in recently and is ready to take her exam also. Do you accept?' Squall looked up from the papers he had been holding, reading off of.  
  
'Yes, sir.' Seifer snapped a salute and moved back to at ease. Squall nodded and handed him a few sheets outlining the test and the regions it would cover. Seifer shuffled to attention and left the office. He flipped the sheets back and forth, catching key words.  
  
'What the hell? We're hunting down a Blue Dragon that's stopped in Winhill during its migration? Isn't that a bit hard for a new cadet? Hyne, Kinneas and I will have to carry her ass ...' he trailed off before slamming into someone entering the office. Quistis shook her head and looked around at the pile of papers that had been spilled. Spread out, they took up almost the whole floor, enough to block her view stacked. Seifer bent down to help her up and start collecting the papers.  
  
'Hello, Seifer. What were you doing here?' she asked silently, curtly. He caught the slight edge in her voice, forced to the back but still there.  
  
'Squall called me in for my field exam papers. Let's see, they're here somewhere ...' He looked at a few papers then placed them on the stack steadily rising beside the brunette. Once the pile was almost to full size, he found his own sheets. Quistis lifted her reports again and balancing them precariously, continued through the still open doors. Seifer could hear a gasp behind him as the sheets floated over Squall's desk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Gotta go to Winhill for this mission. Know what that means? Won't be back for a few weeks,' Seifer said, fingers tangling Zell's hair out of the gel. Zell slipped down and pushed his head a little deeper into Seifer's neck. Holding the man's hands around his waist, he sighed.  
  
'Yeah, well, you have to take your exam. If you failed again ... Well, let's say you'd better not. I'll kick your ass if you do,' Zell said, smile playing on his lips.  
  
'Like hell you could, Chickenwuss.' Seifer kissed the side of Zell's neck, nibbling softly on his ear. Zell moved forward and turned around to straddle Seifer's lap. He started working his mouth along Seifer's neck, whispering quietly.  
  
'Come back soon, damn you. If I hear that you could've come back sooner than you did ...' He punctuated his sentence with a nip on his boyfriend's neck.  
  
'Don't worry. I'll be back soon.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Remember what you promised, Seifer. If you're not back in a few weeks, I'm gonna kick your ass.' Zell feigned a kick to the side of Seifer's head. Seifer smiled lightly.  
  
'I'll be back, Zell. Don't worry.' He leaned forward to kiss Zell. Lips only an inch apart, Irvine yelled.  
  
'ALMASY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!' he called down from the other end of the train station. Pushing through a few people, he disappeared into one of the cars. Seifer shook his head and pecked Zell on the lips before boarding the train.  
  
Ariena was already relaxing on a sofa with Irvine beside her. He moved his arm over her shoulders just as Seifer came in.  
  
'Hullo, Seifer,' she said with a thick Trabian accent. Standing up, Irvine looking all the more determined behind her, she quickly moved forward and raised herself to tip-toe to kiss him on the lips. Seifer backed up and wiped the lipstick off his mouth.  
  
'What the hell?' he muttered, glaring at her. Hyperion was unsheathed in seconds and the tip at Ariena's throat. She smiled sweetly, almost ditzily. 'Did you *not* see me out there a second with my boyfriend?'  
  
'Boyfriend?' she stuttered. 'No. I was just greeting you. That's how I greet all my friends in Trabia ...' she trailed off, staring at the silver blade in front of her. Seifer sighed and put his weapon back. *Maybe I'm just a little anxious about that Blue Dragon. I wanna fight.*  
  
'Whatever ...' he sat down beside Irvine, leaning his head back into the cushions. Irvine pulled his hat down to cover his face and whispered.  
  
'Something wrong, Almasy? You're a bit uptight.' Seifer smirked to himself. Lone Ranger himself was worried about little ol' Seifer.  
  
'Nah. Just anxious. I wanna fight already. Haven't in weeks.'  
  
'You haven't been going to the Training Center?' Irvine glanced at him from under his brim.  
  
'No. Been ... busy.'  
  
'Ah,' he muttered to quietly, knowingly.  
  
' ... Whatever, cowboy.' 


	9. Treachery

Seifer stepped down stiffly from the train onto the Winhill platform. He'd fallen asleep stretched out on the couch. A few kneebends and his legs were back to normal. Just as he started to stand up from the last one, Ariena jumped on his back and squealed in high-pitched delight. Seifer tumbled face first into the wood and swore as the girl squealed again.  
  
'I just LOVE Winhill! It's so nice and old-fashioned! Oh! I haven't been here in so long! ... Almasy? What are you doing on the ground?' He pushed up, knocking Nagru off his back and onto her butt. He brushed off the front of his jacket and moved away from her, looking for this supposed Blue Dragon. No one was on the streets and he could see where they had been crushed down by a heavy monster.  
  
'I don't see any evidence of a Dragon,' Irvine muttered. He gazed at the buildings, perfectly still and unharmed.  
  
'Don't tell me you don't see those flagstones torn up?' Seifer pointed at the rubble. The cowboy shook his head.  
  
'Those weren't done by a Dragon. Can't you see that the claw marks aren't pointed? They're flat. Dragons have sharp claws. We'll have to find out what we're looking for.'  
  
'How do you know, Kinneas?'  
  
'I took a class specifically about dangerous creatures. Every species of Dragon was covered. So was every monster ever registered at level 40 or above ... except Ultima Weapon. GFs were covered too. That's why I can keep my compatibility high with Pandemona.' He tapped the side of his head, smiling.  
  
Seifer shook his head and frowned, looking back down the way. *No, it's a Dragon. It has to be a Dragon. What else could pound the ground down like that?*  
  
'Let's go check in.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer sat down heavily on the bed and leaned back, sinking into the pillows. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as Ariena squealed again, jumping on her own bed. The brunette started jumping up and down on her bed, causing the springs to squeak and strain.  
  
'Would you fucking stop that? ... Hyne ...' Seifer pulled a pillow over his face, hoping to block out any proof of the ditz's existance.  
  
'Ah fuck!' Seifer sat up abruptly as he saw Ariena above him when he pulled the cushion down. She tumbled off the bed and started laughing, clutching her stomach. Bouncing, she jumped back to her feet and into Seifer's lap, pushing him down on the bed.  
  
'Come on, Seifer,' she purred. 'You don't need a boyfriend. You need a woman.' She slowly started nibbling down the side of his neck. Enraged, he shoved her off onto the floor again and held Hyperion under her throat in one fluid motion.  
  
'Listen here, Nagru. I am here to kill this monster, then go back to Garden with Zell. Back off,' he said lowly, threatening.  
  
'You're just afraid you'll like it.' Ariena said, smirking defiantly. She moved quickly away from the gunblade, but in a way that left a small cut under her jaw. 'We'll see how Irvine likes this.' Pulling a finger over the blood, she raised it to her mouth and licked it.  
  
'You're sick. What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
'Leonheart told you. I have to take my field exam, just like you two. Why you're bothering, I don't know. You'll never make it through.'  
  
'I'll knock that pretty little smile of your face if you don't shut up, wench.' Ariena's smile grew wider.  
  
'Try it.'  
  
'Fine!' Seifer whipped his weapon over to the side of her head and brought the flat of the blade down against her temple, causing her to stagger and fall back onto the bed. Gunblade held upside down, he jabbed the point into the nook of her neck, letting it hover beside her jugular. His arm blocked the other side of her, escape cut off.  
  
They stared each other down, eyes glinting in the setting sun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Hyne. That took long enough,' Irvine muttered slipping the gils back into his pocket. He pulled out the keycard and swiped it through the locking mechanism. The Inn sure had advanced enough technology for a little out of the way place like Winhill.  
  
Opening the door, Irvine was greeted with a flash of steel, seeing Ariena falling. Seifer plunged the gunblade down beside her and held his hand on the opposite side.  
  
'Almasy?! What the hell are you doing?' He ran forward and pulled Ariena off the bed, Exeter trained on the blonde. She shifted her weight onto her back and kicked out at Seifer's face, knocking him back. He rubbed his gloved hand down the side of his cheek, blood dripping from his lip.  
  
'What the hell was that Almasy?' Irvine said quietly.  
  
'That little wench of yours tried to seduce me.' Hyperion was slid back into its sheath. Ariena slid closer into Irvine's chest, her height allowing her to position herself under his arm perfectly.  
  
'I didn't try anything, Irvine,' she said, sniffling. '*He* was the one who tried to rape me! You saw him.' She broke into tears and burried her face in his jacket. Irvine tightened his hold on the girl, making soft shushing noises.  
  
'Seifer, maybe you'd better leave,' Irvine stated with a slight lilt to his voice.  
  
'Fine. I ain't staying around with that little succubus hanging off my ass.' He snatched up Hyperion and strapped it to his side with aqueous ease. Without a glance back, he threw the door open and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Damnit! That ... little ... wench!' Seifer panted through slashes. He went through the practice moves, old-school. A tree fell to the side as his blade slid into its trunk, twisted halfway in order to cause more damage. Seifer turned to a hedge and with rapid movements avoided each and every one of its leaves.  
  
Rustling in the bushes was unnoticed until a stray Wendigo made its way into the clearing. Seifer cut its spine, paralizing it and took what items he could from it. Lifting the gunblade, he allowed it to drop quickly into the creature's almost nonexistant head, silencing its pained screams.  
  
'I'll show you Pain, monster.' Seifer went back to his routine, slipping easily into the rhythm. His arms faultered and the gunblade clumsily broke a branch from the hedge.  
  
A deep rumble burst from behind him and Seifer flew forward into a tree. He regained his footing and pulled his fists in front of his face in a defensive position. Hyperion glinted at him a few feet away. The Dragon moved into view.  
  
Seifer gasped at the image presented to him. What appeared to be a Blue Dragon stood before him, but with subtle differences. It's wings were molting the scales and black, its claws were dulled and broken off. The creature screwed its face into another harsh roar.  
  
'Hyne.' Seifer jumped for the weapon laying on the ground. The Dragon followed him, its teeth bared in a growl. Its large hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into another massive tree. This one splintered under the force, pieces of wood jabbing into his back. Seifer screamed out in pain.  
  
'Protect!' he called, casting the spell. The Dragon backed up from the bright light and yelled again. It rushed forward and headbutted him through the tree.  
  
'Cerberus, help me ...' he whispered quietly before passing out. 


	10. Emotional

'What's wrong, Irvine?' Ariena asked, setting his juice in front of him. He glanced at the drink for a second, then went back to gazing at the water.  
  
'Seifer. He's been gone for two days. He would've come back by now. Plus, there's still that monster to deal with.' Irvine scratched his forehead, shifting his ten-gallon up. He pulled it back down and slipped his hands around behind his head to tighten the auburn ponytail. Where are you, Seifer? You've been gone too long.  
  
'I'm sure he's fine. Besides, there haven't been any monster attacks since we got here. So maybe he's dispatched the Blue Dragon already.' Ariena stirred her tea and set the spoon on the table. She sipped it slowly, savoring the minty flavor. 'Have something to drink. You'll feel better.'  
  
Irvine reached for his drink blindly, knocking a little juice over the edge. He took a gulp and placed the glass back on its napkin. Ariena slipped her hand over Irvine's before he removed it from reach. Irvine tucked his hand into the crook of his elbow. Nagru moved closer, pulling her chair behind her and sat beside the cowboy.  
  
'Ariena, leave me alone.' Irvine whipped his head away from her persuing hand. Again, the brunette tried to put her hand on Irvine's cheek. When he pulled back she grabbed him roughly by the chin and kissed him dispassionately. Irvine jumped to his feet, knocking her over.  
  
'Hyne, what are you doing?' He wiped away her lipstick. Ariena got to her feet and started to undo the front of her SeeD jacket. She let it slide to the ground, revealing a tight white blouse underneath.  
  
'Remember, on the train, Irvine? You said you loved me. So here, take me now.' She grasped her collar in her hands and gave a sharp tug, tearing the buttons away and exposing her bare chest. Ariena moved closer, pressing her breasts into Irvine. Her hand started to trail down his stomach and pulled at the belt holding his pants up. Irvine gasped deeply as his chaps fell to the ground.  
  
'We don't need Seifer around. Just you and me ...' she whispered into his ear. Irvine's eyelids snapped open and he shoved her off his chest, leaving her sprawled on the ground. Pulling his clothes back together, he grabbed Exeter and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Ariena calmly replaced her shirt and jumper, removing a small voice recorder from her pocket. She flicked a button and waited for the tape to start winding. 'Third day, fifth month. Kisera Lann reporting. Both Almasy and Kinneas have been effectively put off from the "mission." Proceeding to stage two of the plan.' She placed the device into her pocket and went into the room, smirking to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dizzying bright light invaded Seifer's nulled senses. He blinked fiercely and waved a hand over his eyes, trying to shade them. The light glowed from the side, reflected off the crystalline wall. Resigning the futile task, Seifer dropped his arm and shut his eyes. A small squeak beside him made the blonde snap up. He carefully looked to the side, trying not to make any fast movements.  
  
Laying on its side, claws outstretched and wings folded back, was the Blue Dragon that had attacked Seifer. Trying to contain his fear and urge to run, Seifer carefully slid backwards towards the edge of the cave. The Dragon gave a snuffle and clutched its talons together then relaxed them. Drowsily, with one eye partially open, it reached out with its hand as if searching for something. Finding nothing, its gaze widened. It rolled on to its four legs and looked over at the patch of grass beside it.  
  
The Dragon swung its massive head around and stared at Seifer. Its one eye, the other being blinded from an attack, softened and it blinked before laying back down. Deep breaths signalled its return to sleep. Seifer listed through his junctions, rearranging magic to favor his defense and protection from poison. He checked his GFs for health. Cerberus cried its pain and Seifer responded that he had lost his GF medicines. The hound whimpered and went to sleep, slowly healing himself.  
  
Seifer lifted himself carefully from the ground, finding that one of his ankles was twisted. He slid along the edges of the cave, limping towards what looked to be the entrance. Seifer looked over his shoulder, seeing the Dragon still asleep, he turned and continued through the tunnel. Scratched crystals framed his accent and light reflected from every direction. He squinted to keep the light out and reached blindly for the rocks, pulling himself towards the scent of fresh air.  
  
A breeze played with his bangs as Seifer's head appeared over the edge of the hole. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed around at the area in front of him.  
  
Trees, nothing but a forest. Straight flat out forest for as far as he could see. The only place he could think of that was this crowded was the Grandidi Forest. But that was on a completely different continent. Grandidi was on the Esthar Continent while Winhill was on the Galbadian Continent. Quite a far way from each other. How could he have gotten so far?  
  
A deep guttural growl rumbled through the rocks behind him. Seifer turned around and was face to face with the old Blue Dragon that had attacked him. He went to reach for Hyperion at his waist before remembering that it was probably still in the forest by Winhill. Swearing to himself, Seifer used a Fira on the beast. The Dragon whined and pulled itself completely out off the cave, clawing at its face. When the burning had stopped, it rose its great head and saw Seifer limping away from the entrance.  
  
The Dragon flapped its massive wings, a few more scales falling away, and flew over the blonde, picking him up in its claws. It circled and carefully sat Seifer down on the edge of the hole. He sat there and watched the lizard as it landed itself. It sniffed at his favored ankle. Seifer gasped as the Blue Dragon licked his foot and leg gently, making sure it didn't hurt it any worse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Seifer? He's not back yet? Did you check the other hotels?' Zell asked worriedly.  
  
'What other hotels?' Irvine responded. 'Nagru's gone, too. She hasn't been back to the hotel in days either. I haven't got any idea where either of them went-'  
  
'Screw Nagru! I want to know where Seifer is! Come on, Irvine! Where is he?!' Zell tapped his foot and walked back and forth in his room at Garden. He turned towards the worn and tattered punching bag in the corner. Out of frustration and impatience, he kicked the bag roughly. It bounced back and forth on its anchor, almost falling off.  
  
'I don't know where he is. Zell, I can't tell you anymore than I know. And how can I know anything if no one's around to find stuff out from?' Irvine tried to reason. He could hear the clinking of the metal in the background as Zell hit his equipment again.  
  
'Damnit, Irvine. That's it. I'm going to see Squall.' He hung up the phone quickly, knocking the stand off the table. Grabbing his gloves off an armchair, Zell pulled on Ergheiz and rushed out the door, leaving it unlocked as it closed itself. Pounding through the hallways, he pushed two or three cadets over and rushed into the elevator. Ignoring another cadet trying to catch the same one, Zell mashed the Close Doors button and jammed the 3 floor. He shuffled back and forth, swinging at the air as the elevator slowly moved upwards.  
  
The blonde was out before the doors had fully opened. He slammed the wooden doors to Squall's office open and walked in, talking quickly.  
  
'Squall? Did you know that Nagru girl you sent with them is a total bitch? She tried to seduce Seifer and now Seifer's gone and she tried the same thing on Irvine and for once he didn't do anything and now he's moved into a completely different hotel just to get away from her and no one knows where she's gone 'cause she hasn't been back to the hotel in days and Seifer hasn't been seen anywhere and why the hell aren't you doing anything, Squall?!' Squall stood, staring amazedly. He'd never heard Zell talk like that before. He seemed upset, maybe. It was hard to tell what emotion he was going through right now. Somewhere between anger, being upset and wanting to kill someone.  
  
'SQUALL?! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING?!' Squall shook himself out of the stupor and tried to calm Zell down.  
  
'Zell, sit down and say that again, but slowly and one word at a time.' Zell sat down, rubbing his hands anxiously together.  
  
'Squall? Did you know that Nagru girl you sent with them has ruined the whole mission? Seifer's gone, Irvine's moved to a different hotel to get away from her and no one's seen that damn bitch in the last few days.' Squall sat down himself and waited, expecting more from Zell. When nothing came, he blinked, surprised.  
  
'Okay. I will take this into direct consideration and will call around to see what I can do.' Squall picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers, signalling the end of the conversation. Zell stood and left, walking slowly so that he could hear part of Squall's conversation.  
  
'Yes. Yes ... We'll need to send another party to find him ... No ... Just disappeared ... Different hotel ... Not sure ... Hang on. Yes?' Squall looked up at Zell. Zell was standing in front of his desk, hands on the table.  
  
'I'm going on that mission, Squall,' Zell stated matter-of-factly.  
  
'You can't, you're emotionally attached to this. Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa are going to go.'  
  
'So you're telling me that there's no chance that Rinoa's going to be attached to this? Newsflash, Squall! She dated Seifer before the whole incident started!' Squall dropped the receiver and stood up. He looked down at Zell who was staring up at him, unintimidated.  
  
'Leave, Zell. You're not going on that mission. Rinoa can control her feelings. You wear your heart on your sleeve and would probably react at a moment's notice if something happened to Seifer.'  
  
'Which is more than you're doing right now!' Zell turned on his heel and stamped out of the room. He slammed the wood door behind him.  
  
'If you leave Balamb Garden before Seifer gets back, Zell, then you're in big trouble.' Squall went back to his phone call. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep him under control. He's too emotional ... I am not emotional .... Whatever.' 


End file.
